Coin operated Sawada
by simonanderson
Summary: Tried doing a songfic and this is to coin operated boy


Coin operated Shin

Shin x Ojou

The sun was warm on his face. His teacher was going to come up soon. Each footstep was slightly echoing off the stairs. These little meetings were always enjoyable, but the sound of those steps seemed off. Silently placing the book over his face he waited for the eventual loud greeting.

When he heard the steps pass him he waited before pulling the book off his eyes. She was sitting at the rail her arms wrapped around her knees and face down away from him. In all of their meeting she tried to keep her negative feelings bottled up so it was rare seeing her mood sour so dramatically. Tears were beginning to form in the corners of both eyes. Rubbing her eyes quickly the tears were gone and she was back to her usual demeanor. He went to class without much argument this time as class ended she bolted at the door at full speed. Visiting her at the house now was necessary because that happening at school screamed that something was wrong.

At the the house no one announced his arrival to her which only shot up another red flag. Walking to her room the sounds of coin operated boy was blaring from the small cherry red speakers on her stereo. Looking down as he listened to the lyrics for the first time he soon gathered all the courage he could find before knocking on the door.

"It's sawada"

He could almost hear her scurrying around in her room for at least a minute before she opened up. There he stood as her red eyes told him what she was doing before letting him in.

" So what happened"

She did not answer or even say a word that all was well just looking down at her feet like a disappointed child.

" Shinohara dumped you, I'm guessing"

Another silent answer before a small whine " He didn't even want to go out with me"

Putting her face in her hands and resuming her crying he felt a little happier knowing the officer was out of the picture. It was surprising to her as he wrapped his arms around her letting her cry.

" Who would want me now?"

His heart began to race as he saw his chance for her. Rubbing circles on her shoulder he held her close before saying

" I would ojou"

Dipping his head he captured her lips as she looked to him it was almost perfect. Kumiko looked at her student with disbelief. Another kiss planted softly on her lips was all it took for a warm smile to appear.

Coin operated boy

sitting on the shelf

he is just a toy

Lacing her fingers around his before taking control he was soon pushed back on the mattress.

But I turn him on

and he comes to life

automatic joy

A ball of fire in a lithe frame with long dark hair pushing him down. Soft and hard, warm yet burning cold yet chilling. Force yet tenderness he felt it all with her against him. Looking down at her for just a moment he saw her body flush stretched against his taller frame with only a slight smile.

That is why I want

a coin operated boy

made of plastic and elastic

he is rugged and long lasting

Even flush she still did not want to open her eyes. If this was all a dream it would break her heart beyond repair. She felt him against all of her, and it really made her go haywire. Neither could think of a better moment in life but neither was trying to hard.

Who could ever ask for more

love without complications galore

many shapes and weights to choose

wrap my arms around him and pretend

Nothing was going to stop this for them as her body fit perfectly against as his arms draped over her. Her arms soon went under his shirt to rake her nails across his chest bringing a delicious whimper from him. Quickly she shot her eyes open to see her student arching from the simple touch. Without thinking she begun to remove the buttoned shirt as he just enjoyed her. Burning trails left down his chest by her fingernails.

Coin operated boy

all the real ones I destroy

Cannot hold a candle to my new boy I'll

never let him go and I' ll never be alone.

Everything was so sinful, shin would have thought it was just a dream. There was too much detail for it to be so. Lips on his as her legs wrapped around his waist want growing against him. One quick turn and of his weight was on her.

Not with my coin operated boy

this bridge was written to make you smitten

My picture of girl getting bitter

can you extract me from my plastic fantasy

All of his weight was on her hips as they ground in to his. It would never hurt her as she was too strong for that. Calmly he removed her shirt tossing off the bed. Leaning down he made his way down her body kissing and nipping at different patches of ivory flesh.

I don't think so but I'm still convincable

will you persist even after I kiss you

Good bye for the last time

will you keep on trying to prove it

Readjusting himself he let his fingers roam thee curve of her legs up to her stomach where it was suddenly held. Shin looked up to see her staring at the ceiling stock still.

" Please say you'll be here shin, I don't want you to leave if we go through this."

Trying to digest this he rolled to her side playing with her long braided hair Leaning in he whispered his answer. Hearing it she sat up before letting her braid go unkempt. Butterflies flew in both of them as their relationship would change. Watching her carefully he sat behind her nipping at sensitive spots on her shoulders and neck as his arms wrapped her body in a glowing feeling.

" Never leave me Yankumi I want someone to keep me close."

In a flash she remembered how his family did not care about his life or freedom making the soft spot in her heart just a little heavier. Wrapping her legs around him she turned to see his green eyes. He was being so open to her. Cupping his face she only smiled as he got pushed back to the bed.

I'm dying to lose it

I want to lose it

I want it

I want you

Straddling his waist she knew how much he wanted this. Already hard with a friction she tightened her grip on his waist a quick bolt of pleasure made her stiffen up. Slowly she did it again as she settled on top of him it was pure electricity to her. It would not take long before she set the pace. Outside everyone knew things would change between them. Shin didn't care as she engulfed him in quick sequence. His half psychotic teacher and lover screwing him as she held on. Grazing her nails over and down his shoulders. On one last thrust it had happened, a long whine of pleasure as she enjoyed her release the feeling of which caused him to shoot his load in to her arching his back completely immobilized by pleasure.

She lay on top of him quietly listening to his heart as their juices pooled in to the bedsheets. Her dark hair fanning over both of them.

I want a coin operated boy

and if I had a star to wish on

for my life I can't imagine

any flesh and blood could meet his match.

Getting up she held his hands over his head before laying another kiss on him as she walked to the shower.

" We are going to need to clean up" she stated before sauntering off.

I can even take him in the bath

my coin operated boy

with his pretty coin operated voice

saying that he loves me

and that he's thinking of me

Shin walked in pursuit after her. She was his all right as he smiled at that he walked in after her. He was going to show her how this is really done.


End file.
